God's Gift
by Severus Addicted
Summary: Harry's burdens are becoming heavier, the burdens are anchoring him down and he can't breathe. warnings: one swear word *wow for me!*, religous, suicidal thoughts/actions


**God's Gift**

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this :]**

**~Severus Addicted**

Harry clenched his eyes shut as he sobbed silently. He couldn't handle this stress! This burden was weighing him down like an anchor and he couldn't break free.

Burdens haunted his every move, his every breath. The burden of being a hero to an entire world of wizards who are too lazy to do the job on their own. The burden of seeing his friend die before his eyes. The burden of having to destroy Voldemort on his own. The burden of losing his only hope at family; his Godfather. Oh how much Harry wanted a family, a family he could call his own and love unconditionally. But this hope was destroyed, it was smashed on the ground and broken into tiny pieces. All of Harry's hopes have been destroyed, every last one of them. His hope of having a family, his hope of happiness, his peace. Hope is only a word now, nothing else.

Harry slowly stepped outside and suddenly rain fell on his back soaking him to the core. Harry gave a small sigh of relief as he walked through the rain. Harry left his tears fall as the rain dripped down his face mixing his tears and rain together.

Harry silently wondered if nature sensed his tears, his tears of losing hope of everything.

Harry looked up as thunder and lightning filled the sky. People on the streets ran for the shelter of their homes to get out of the rain, Harry just kept walking. He didn't care if he got struck by lightning, he will die anyway. Everyday, every second you're dieing, so what's it matter if you die sooner then planned? No one would miss him anyway, no one. Maybe the Weasleys and Hermione, and even they could get over his death quickly.

Harry entered the run down playground and slowly made his way over to the rusty swings. Harry lowered himself slowly onto the soaken seat and began to swing his legs back and forth.

As he swung he quietly sang to himself, "Jesus loves me, this I know. For the Bible tells me so. Little ones to him belong, they are weak but he is strong. Yes Jesus loves me..." Harry suddenly stopped the song and looked up at the sky. Does Jesus love him? Why would he? Why would anyone love such a fucked up freak as himself? Surely no one who could love anyone their hearts desire.

Harry felt a few tears fall from his eyes as he whispered to the sky, "If you love me... You'd let me die."

Harry slowly got off the swing and walked over to the tree. Once he was seated he went back to his thoughts.

No one would love a freak. Especially a freak like himself. No one.

Lightning and thunder filled the air with a sickening bang. Harry looked out across the park and whispered, "I'm tired of living, I'm tired of breathing, I'm tired of trying. Please just end this life of mine."

Harry waited a few minutes and when nothing happened he sighed sadly, apparently he wasn't going to die today. Not today but there is always tomorrow.

Suddenly a light filled the sky in front of Harry. Harry jumped back and grabbed his wand in case he needed it. The light slowly transformed into a man. The man had long brown hair with dark brown eyes.

The man gave Harry a warm smile and told him gently, "Harry I heard your message to me, and I want you to know that I do love you. You are my child, and I love every single one of my children. It doesn't matter what you have done in the passed, you are forgiven. I love you, Harry and this I know is true."

Harry suddenly smiled as he realised who the man was in front of him. This was the Jesus Christ. But then his smile disappeared as he asked, "But I'm a freak, and no one loves freaks."

Jesus took hold of Harry's hand and smiled down at him, "You are no freak my child, you are a wonderful gift. A gift that is treasured greatly."

Harry smiled at those words. He was a gift. Not a burden, not a freak but a gift. He was God's gift. Harry burst into a full out grin now as he threw his arms around Jesus' waist. "Thank you Jesus."

Jesus smiled down at the messy black haired child and whispered, "Anytime my child, anytime."

Then Jesus disappeared along with the light and Harry gave a small sigh, but this time his sigh wasn't hurting his throat. This time his sigh was as light as a feather, just like the burdens he was carrying on his back. Harry smiled as he found a piece of paper and a stub of a pencil from the garbage can. Harry quickly went back under the tree so his piece of paper wouldn't get ruined then with the pencil he wrote a note then folded the paper into a little sail boat. Harry smiled as he put his hands above the sail boat and concentrated on making the boat waterproof. Once that was done Harry happily stood and rushed over to the sidewalk where a stream was rushing down the road. Harry gently put his sail boat in the stream and watched it rush away. When he could no longer see the sail boat he turned and ran back to his relatives house. When he attempted to open the door he realised he was locked out so he quickly ran to the shed in the backyard, there he curled himself into a tiny ball and fell asleep knowing he was a gift.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A mile from Privet Drive a little boy with light brown shaggy hair held a gun against his head when the small sail boat bumped into his foot. The boy slowly lowered the gun and looked around to make sure no one saw him with the weapon, when he saw no one he put the gun on the ground and picked up the small sail boat.

Austin slowly smiled as he looked at the paper toy, but when he looked closer at it he realised it had writing inside the sail boat. As much as he wanted to play with the boat he also was too curious to not open it. Austin looked at the gun beside him then back at the sail boat in his hands. Austin shrugged then slowly began to open the small sail boat with shaking hands.

Inside the boat was a note. It was hard to read but Austin tried his best and got through the entire note without missing a word.

The note read;

_Jesus loves me, this I know. For the Bible tells me so; Little ones to Him belong, they are weak but He is strong. Yes, Jesus loves me. Yes, Jesus loves you._

_At one point I was weak but He made me strong. He helped me through my hard time, the hard time where I just wanted to die. He came to me and told me He loved me, yes Jesus loves me and He loves you too! When you feel at your breaking point just remember he loves you, when you feel at your worst just remember he is watching over you, when you feel you have no reason to live just remember he sent you to Earth for a reason, and what a wonderful reason it will be. I am God's gift and so are you, just remember that when you are at your lowest, just remember he loves you._

_Yes, Jesus loves me_

_Yes, Jesus loves you._

_~Harry James Potter "God's Gift."_

Austin wiped away the tears that fell down his face and he stared at the paper then he glanced at the gun and sighed.

"I'm God's Gift." Austin whispered to himself as he slowly stood and picked up the gun. Austin glanced down at the gun in his hand and shook his head, "Jesus loves me this I know, for the Bible tells me so..." Austin whispered as he put the gun in his sweatshirt pocket and made his way to the river bridge. When he got there he looked out over the edge and stared at the water as rain poured down onto it, disturbing its peace.

Austin slowly got the gun out of his pocket and stared at it, "I'm God's Gift too and everything happens for a reason." With that Austin smiled a small rare smile then threw the gun over the edge and into the river with a splash.

Austin turned and slowly made his way home where he was greeted with warming smiles and hugs from his parents.

**A/N: So how did you feel about it? Please review!**

**oh and I do not own that song, it's called Jesus Loves Me by Whitney Houston :]**

**~Severus Addicted**


End file.
